Chrona's Hair Cut
by ninja-alchemist47
Summary: Chrona is simple, timid, firghtend, and broken. Kidd is simple, strong, serious, and persistent. Their brought together by one thing. Kidd's need for symmetry. and Chrona's lack of symmetricle hair. KiddxChrona. oneshot, may continue


I just want to cut your hair.  
(kiddxchrona fanfic i just thought of it and i love this pairing so. WHOOOO)

Chrona stared up at the large intimidating door nervous and anxious she tugged on her sleeves and shifted her stance where she stood. looking fron the perfectly even door back to the small and meticulously written peice of paper held gingerly in her petite hands she whimpered softly to herself. "What does he want with me?" she murmered looking back up at the door. Today had been a strange day for one reason and one reason only. Kidd, THE Death the Kidd, had spoken to her. She had been sitting quietly next to maka where she always did listening to her and soul fight over somthing or another when he strode up to her confidently and placed a slip of paper on her desk. Meeting her dull grey eyes with his peircing gold she froze as he uttered the two fatal words. "After school."

Chrona had never been so nervous in her life. She had no idea what to do around kidd, he was smart and strong and wasn't scared of anything, he was so very different from her she had no idea why he had beckond her here. Looking back at the note it simply held his name and his address. Nothing special but something about it made Chrona's heart beat pick up and pound. Maka's words echoed in Chrona's mind giving her strength. "Don't worry Chrona you should go! Kidd is a nice guy you dont have to be scared!" Chrona fisted her black skirt in her hand and raised a small shaking hand and pounded on the door twice with her knuckle softly before jumping and stepping back as if to run. She'd knocked. She'd ACTUALLY knocked! Chrona was so baffled at her own boldness that when the two weapons of kidd swung the door open with a cheery. "Chrona-chan!" she barley noticed. That is until the smaller one grabbed her by her thin elbow and tugged her in the door that was closed behind her by the taller of the two. Chrona's wide frightend but still recognizably sorrowful eyes transfered glances between the two as they laughed and talked to each other.

"See Patty! I told you she'd come!" the taller shouted laughing loudly and confidently while the younger pouted. Chrona watched less frighetend while the attention was off of her. Her posture relaxed a bit and she fell into her usual slouch that her thin frame made all the more gaunt looking she peeked up at the two through her gaughty rose colored bangs that appeared to have been cut by a hack saw.

"Liz! Patty! That's enough" she heard a sharp deep voice come from down the hall. Chrona felt every muscle in her body immediately tense and she jerked her head looking down the hall straight at him. Death the Kidd stood at the end of the hall golden eyes a blaze and serious while his black and white hair hung in his eyes she stared in awe for a moment as she noticed his lack of traditional black suit, instead he was a casual pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt that had the top button undone, she blushed and looked away awkwardly as his eyes turned to her and she flinched as his scowl deepend with distain feeling the small crevice of her heart that could still feel cringe beneath the glare. "Chrona," he said in a voice that sounded far softer than his eyes indicated as he noticed her unease, he didnt want to frighten her. "Come with me please," he said and turned around walking down the hall she jumped and looking back at Patty and Liz uneasily. She followed, somewhat wishing they would come with. Slowly she caught up with him, she couldn't help but get the feeling he was walking slower than usual in an attempt to wait for her. When she reached him and walked at his side, though being sure to fall back enough to show the respect medusa had always harshly demanded of her, she kept her head down and eyes cover by her bangs. Kidd looked over at her without turning his head noticeing her submissive and frightend posture a pang of guilt reverberated in his chest, he can't believe he had ever attacked something so fragile, that was not the type of death god he wanted to be. All he wanted was a balanced world. He shook his head clear of the thoughts and looked forward speaking in a deep voice he adressed her "chrona" he said though the tenderness that had found its way into his tone surprised even himself. Perhaps it was pitty, perhaps it was guilt, or perhaps it was the foreshadowing event of what was to blossem of this night. "I assume your a bit confused as to why I called you here," he said calmly opening a door at the direct end of the hall, in the exact center. He paused being a gentleman and bowed low for her to enter first. Chrona flinched at the gesture and wlaked into the room swiftly as if to get out of the way as soon as possible she nesstled herself back against a wall where she appeard out of the way. Kidd sighed and walked in after the terrified girl calmly closing the door behind him he turned to her his blazing eyes meeting her dull frightend ones.

Chrona leaned back against the wall in a timid slouch looking up at him from beneath her bangs she shifted uneasily and looked to the side "Ano..." she began concerned by her own awkwardness. "A bit," she said feeling stupid she mentaly scowlded her self for sounding so idiotic. She looked back at him her dull sad eyes holding nothing but sorrow and curiousity "Why?" she asked and she watched as his face went serious and he stepped forward towards her several times untill he was seemingly inches from her. Chrona pressed herself back against the wall closing her eyes afraid she would be struck or somthing. She felt nothing exsept for a small shifting on her head. her dull eyes peaked open and she looked up at Kidd through her bangs to see him holding one of the longer strands of her hair in his finger tips. She was now THROUGHLY confused as she watched him stare back at her with those deep golden eyes he had.

"It is simple really," he began looking at her as a small smile formed on his lips. "I want to cut your hair." Chrona froze and looked back at him her dull eyes still confused quirked to the side studying him.

"My hair..." she said in a questioning tone as he stepped back and took her elbow in his hand tenderly she looked at her arm as he led her over to a barber's chair, why he had a barbers chair, she had no idea. He motioned for her to sit and she did her posture still frighend and submissive as she looked up at him wait for an explination.

"You see Chrona," he began grabbing a pair of scissors from a counter and turning back to her with a blank thoughtful fac he pulled her bangs away from her fore head above her right eye and snipped them meticulously until they were perfectly even. he skipped the one strand of long hair that slipped down the middle of her face, for some reason to him it just seemed wrong to cut that. "Symmetry is what I find the most asthetically pleaseing," he began his traditional speail. "Things match for a reason, it's the way things should always be, even, identicle, symmetrical understand?" he asked looking back at her eyes and she nodded with her dull frightened ones.

Chrona noticing how close he was she felt her cheeks tint a light red color and she looked anxiously to the side allowing him to continue. "I have noticed Chrona that your hair is not exactly symmetrical," he said moving to the back and snipping away at the longer strands that made it uneven while trying to keep from getting carried away as he often did when evening things out. "And its begun to..." he paused as he snipped a piece of hair from behind her and it fluttered to the floor foucusing all of his being on this task. "Haunt me," he said softly as he turned her around and held the scissors up diagonally then horozantally as if mesureing the symmetry of his job he sighed and smiled stepping back he set the sicssors down and turned to admire his work. He sighed. "I'm sorry for the inconveince, however I found that the uneven strands of your hair were growing quite vexing," he said eyes closed he opend them and looked at her face going to meet her eyes as he spoke ."You see Chrona, symmetry is how all...things...must..." he trailed off looking at her for a moment longer his golden eyes studying her face he felt himself admireing it. Now that he was no longer distracted by the mis matched hair he found Chrona absolutely...beautiful.

Chrona watched him curiously as he spoke her unease growing as she felt him stare. As he trailed off she fidgeted in the seat and looked to the side uneasily. Kidd stared a moment longer taking in her beauty, her soft sad eyes, small slender nose, soft full lips set into an uneasy frown. Kidd felt his heart stop for a moment and his cheeks turn red. shaking his head he stood up straight and cleared his throught looking away from her he went to open the door. "I'm sorry for taking up your time Chrona-chan," he said useing the suffix on her name and startling himself. "Er Chrona," he corrected blushing and looking at the ground he bowed again for her to leave first.

Chrona stood and walked out of the room wrapping her arms around herself protectively as she walked out and looked back over her shoulder for a brief second not sure if she was to show herself out or if he would. She was slightly confused by his strange behiavior, but then again she and Kidd weren't exactly familiar. So this could be normal and she wouldnt know the difference. She paused when Kidd stood up straight and walked out of the room closing the door behind himself and walking past her to the exit in silence. Chrona followed uneasily afraid she'd done somthing wrong again she kept quiet as well occasionally looking up from the ground at Kidd's back then back at the ground.

Kidd stopped at the front door turning to Chrona he looked back at her as she stared at the floor uneasily shifting her feet back and forth he felt a small smile pull at the corners of his mouth. 'She's cute,' he thought watching her then blushing he shook his head 'WAIT CUTE!? I'm a shinigami! I dont think things are cute!' he shouted in his mind as he looked back at her he placed a hand on her shoulder without realizing it. Chrona flinched when he touched her looking back at him with her dull frightened eyes she met his blazing gold ones.

After uttering the two small words "Good bye," Kidd did somthing that he didnt even understand. In a split second he leaned in and met her lips with his for a moment, though it felt like a full minute it was possible he'd only held it for a second before pulling back and turning around walking back down the hall leaving her at the door. Had she seen his face she would have noticed the bright red blush on his cheeks. Had he seen her's he would have noticed the blush on her own. Chrona had never been so nervous in her life as she turned on her heal and softly pushed open the heavy wodden doors stepping out of kids house she looked at the setting sun and ran her fungers through her freshly cut rose colored hair. And for the first time in a long time, Chrona smiled.

Thank the gods for hair cuts.

hehehehehe there i'm done 3 well idk about you but I like it! lolz anyways! tell me what you think! love you all 3!

This fanfiction had been corrected by silverwolf-fox, although ninja_alchemist47 doesn't want to admit it.


End file.
